The present invention refers to the supercharging of internal combustion engines, especially engines intended for automotive purposes, where increasing demands upon reduction of weight and volume mean that the available space will be restricted, but where the requirements concerning an easy servicing and substitution of components will be high.
The use of ceramic materials in the exhaust conduits, housing and turbine rotors make it possible to produce light and compact supercharging units.
The energy content will often exceed what is needed to supply the required amount of combustion air, and with a favorable design and location of a second turbine in series with the turbine driving the compressor the engine output can be augmented.